


Languid Eternity

by TornThorn



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Eternity, F/M, Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThorn/pseuds/TornThorn
Summary: Short piece of the relationship between Adam and Eve.





	Languid Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN 3/20/14

Intimate knowledge of one another in all ways. There is no need for modesty or explanation, and yet certain traditions remain. The touch of a hand, the old titles, the respect of a lord and his lady. In their presence the whole world passed by, time moving as a dream, a river running on while they touched the water, dipping in now and again. Still, the passion and joy never wavered, never lessened. One minute, one year, one decade apart, and the moment they laid eyes on their match, all was right and the world felt real. Incomplete until the other drew near, until their gazes met, their skin touched, their love was before them. Time stopped, ceasing to exist, while simultaneously beginning to run forward once more.

They were the perfect match, dark and light and hopeful and melancholy, and together were whole, no longer disjointed pieces. Past, present and future melting together at a touch.


End file.
